What Happened in Hooky
by katgeek
Summary: Tari learns from the Spongebob carecters about the Hooky incident. Please read and Reveiw
1. Prologe

**Okay I got the idea for this while watching "Hooky" . Originally it was going to be telling about the plan for the prank at the end of the episode, but then I changed it to the characters telling Tari about what happened. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tari.**

Prologue

Everything looked the same. Tari looked around as she tried to decide which door to go through.

"Why must all the doors look the same?" she asked." It's stupid that 's what."

Finally, she picked a door. Slowly she reached up with her paws and opened the door. The bright red cat looked out the door and stepped out.

The next thing she knew, she was falling into another universe.

**Well that's the prologue. It also explains a little of Tari .**


	2. SB's pov

**Okay I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is going to be SpongeBob telling the story. **

"Thanks again, Sandy." said Tari as she walked away from the tree dome, now with a suit and helmet on.

"No problem." Sandy called back.

"It was a good thing she had an extra suit and helmet. And that I happened to land near the tree dome." thought Tari. "Well at lest now I know what universe I'm in. Since I'm here, I might as well explore for a bit."

The first place she went was the Krusty Krab.

Squidward was behind the counter, reading _Modern Crochet_.

"Hi" said Tari. Squidward looked down.

"Okay, 3 questions." he asked. "One: Who are you? Two: What are you? And Three: WHY ARE YOU STANDING HERE BEHIND THE COUNTER?"

"To answer your questions" said Tari "One: My name is Atarisa Wormaholekat the 26th, but just call me Tari. Two: I'm a cat, and three: I don't know."

Squidward was about to speak, when suddenly, Mr. Krabs burst in.

"THE HOOKS! THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE BACK I TELL YE!" shouted.

Squidward yawned, but SpongeBob started to freak out.

"AHHHHHHHH! DON'T LET THEM GET ME! DON'T LET THEM GET ME!" he yelled.

"What's up with him?" asked Tari.

"Please go away." said Squidward

"I'll just find out for myself."

"Please do."

Tari left for the kitchen. A moment later she poked her head out the door.

"You know that despite the name _Modern Crochet, _those are knitting needles on the cover?"

"Don't care."

"Ooooooooooo-kaaaaaaaay."

Tari went back inside the kitchen. SpongeBob was in the corner.

"What's wrong?" asked Tari.

"The hooks."

"Huh?"

" It all started when Mr. Krabs came running in just like he did a few seconds ago. I had been mopping the floor. told me everything about them. I was so scared, I hid under a box. After I got back to the kitchen, Patrick came up and told me the carnival was here. I decided to take a break from work and go. But, turns out it _wasn't _the carnival. It was the HOOKS! I tried to warn Patrick but he wouldn't listen. Then we rode on the hooks until showed up and made Patrick and I promise never to go near the hooks but the next day Patrick wanted me to play hooky from work & play on the hooks. I said no, but then I saw one and I couldn't resist so I sat on it and jumped down, but the hook was snagged in my pants. So then I ran all the way to work & Pearl and her friends were there & told me I had to take my pants off, but I couldn't do that. But then the hook started to pull me up so I took my pants off, but the hook was also snagged on my underwear and then it pulled me up higher and higher so I grabbed the sign. Then the hook took my underwear off & the sign flung me onto the door. So Pearl and her friends saw me with nothing on. So I ran strait home. The end."

"Wow." said Tari.

"You know, I don't remember seeing Squidward at the Krusty Krab that day.'' said SpongeBob.

"Really?" said Tari.

**Seems like Tari is starting to think there's more to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Tari decided to talk to Squidward.**

"**Where were you on the day of the hooky incident?" she asked.**

"**I have no idea what you're talking about. Now go away" said Squidward.**

**I was trying to keep in with Squidward's character. If you think I should add some more to it, please review and tell me.**


End file.
